Letter For My Little Brother
by Vocallone
Summary: Tsuna tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Gokudera, dalam hati Tsuna,'A-Apa Gokudera-kun tidak tahu bahwa G-san sudah meninggal! Ka-Karena melindungiku' Sambil membatu saat ditanya Gokudera.  Chapter 5 UPDATE! -Reality?-
1. Letter 1

Letter For My Little Brother

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira FOREVER!

WARNING: typo , OOC (mungkin) , de el el yang tidak di ketahui author.

"Tsuna , Tsuna. Jangan nangis ya. Kakak selalu ada di hati kamu Tsuna. Kakak mau pergi dulu sebentar. " kata Giotto yang memakai baju biasanya dengan jubah yang biasa ia pakai sambil mengelus-elus kepala Tsuna.

"Kakak mau pergi kemana?" kata Tsuna sambil menatap Giotto bingung.

Giotto hanya dapat tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian. Lalu Tsuna terbangun dari tidurnya dan alam mimpinya. Setelah terbangun ia melihat ada sebuah surat di atas meja sebelah kasurnya. Dengan cepat Tsuna mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

Italy , 2 April 1***

For my little brother

Sawada Giotto

In Italy

Tsuna, kamu janganlah bersedih lagi ya. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu. Dan ingat aku selalu melihatmu dari langit yang berwarna biru seperti warna bola mataku ini. Tsuna, maaf ya. Jika kau merindukanku tataplah langit. Jangan menangis lagi dan kembangkanlah vongola. Aku serahkan kepadamu masa depan vongola. Selamat tinggal Tsuna.

Kakakmu

Giotto

Satu tetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Tsuna yang telah selesai membaca isi surat dari kakaknya tersayang. Lalu saat aku akan menaruh kembali surat tersebut ke dalam amplop , aku seperti melihat ada barang yang jatuh. Ternyata itu adalah cincin vongola punya kakak.

"Kakak, ini bohongkan? Katanya kau berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingku. Selalu menemaniku yang lemah ini. Selalu menjagaku yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa." kata Tsuna sambil mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

~TOK TOK TOK~

"Permisi." kata seseorang berambut warna merah dan memiliki tato di dekat mata kanannya. Ia sekarang memakai kemeja dengan jas hitam , dasi hitam , dan celana panjang hitam , dan sepatu hitam.

"Ah, G. Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna menyembunyika amplop , cincin milik Giotto , dan menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya.

"Kita harus segera siap-siap Tsuna-sama." Kata G kepada Tsuna yang masih berbaring di kasur.

"Untuk?" tanya Tsuna singkat.

"Untuk... ... ... Lebih baik kita cepat. " kata G yang langsung berjalan keluar dan menundukan kepalanya. "Pakailah kemeja , jas , dasi , celana , dan sepatu hitam. " kata G yang langsung keluar dari kamar Tsuna.

Lalu Tsuna mengambil vongola sky ring milik Giotto dan memakainya. Lalu ia bergegas memakai semua yang diberitahu G.

'Kenapa semuanya serba hitam? Tadi pagi setelah aku bangun amplop dari kakak , dan sekarang aku harus memakai kemeja , dasi , celana panjang , dan sepatu hitam? Akh, lebih baik aku cepat. Sepertinya amplop itu hanya tipuan.' pikir Tsuna sambil merapikan pakaian yang dipakainya.

Setelah selesai memakai dan merapikan baju yang dipakai , akhirnya Tsuna turun dan menemui G yang sudah menunggu bersama Ugetsu dan juga Alaude yang memakai pakaian yang sama seperti G.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat." kata G yang sudah langsung naik ke mobil sedan hitam , diikuti Alaude dan Ugetsu yang menundukan kepalanya.

'Ada apa ini?' tanya Tsuna dalam hatinya sambil memasuki mobil yang akan dibawakan oleh G.

Suasana didalam mobil sangat hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan , hanya ada suara deruman mobil. Tsuna hanya menatap keluar dan melihat ke langit. Ia seperti masih memikirkan mimpi yang ia alami dan saat ia mendapatkan surat dari Giotto dan cincinnya. Ugetsu yang duduk di depan hanya tertunduk dengan muka yang sangat pahit , bagaikan sudah terjadi sesuatu yang sangat tidak diinginkan , begitu juga dengan Alaude. Semuanya sama , lalu Tsuna mencoba bertanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Eto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tsuna pada Alaude , Ugetsu , dan G.

G yang mendengar itu kaget dan hampir saja mengenai pohon yang ada di depannya.

"I-itu ka-karena... Kau akan tahu jika kita telah sampai tempat tujuan kita." Kata G yang sekarang menyetir dengan lebih tenang.

~ SETELAH SAMPAI DI TEMPAT TUJUAN~

"Di-Dimana ini?" tanya Tsuna yang kaget melihat sekelilingnya hutan yang dapat dibilang indah.

"Tolong ikuti saya." kata Ugetsu yang memimpin perjalan.

Alaude semejak tadi diam saja. Tidak bergeming sama sekali. Hanya saja mukanya sangat muram.

Lalu Tsuna dapat melihat didepan matanya ada peti seseorang. "Si-Siapa yang di dalam peti itu?" tanya Tsuna.

Alaude , Ugetsu , dan G hanya dapat tertunduk dan diam tidak dapat menjawab.

Lalu saat akan mendekat , "Ukh." rintih Tsuna sambil memegang kepalanya. 'A-Apa ini? Kepalaku pusing. Sakit, sesak, tidak dapat bernapas. A-Ada apa i-ini?'

~GUBRAK~

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author note : maaf pendek... Idenya kepotong... Jika ada typo atau kesalahan paragraf beritahu saya , tapi please no flame... Review please...


	2. Dreaming?

Letter For My Little Brother

Author note: Hontoni arigato yang sudah me-review! Aku balas dulu review-nya.

- Suzuru Seiyo : Sankyu atas sarannya! Hontoni... Arigato gozaimasu! TT^TT *terharu*

- hakuMeyen : Ya~ saya akan berusaha lebih keras...

- Heartless Lotus : Sankyu udah review... Udah update nii~

- Yuki-Chan D'Could : wow" thank's udah mau baca and review...

Catatan : jika ada kekurangan atau kesalahan tolong beritahu di review...

Disclaimer: KHR dan semua chara-nya milik Amano Akira!

~Selamat membaca~

Chapter 2

-Tsuna POV-

"Tsuna , kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya sangat kukenal.

"U-Uh, Si-Siapa?" Tanyaku sambil sedikit demi sedikit mebuka kedua mataku perlahan-lahan. "Ah, kakak." kataku baru menyadari kalau didepanku itu adalah Kakak.

"Kamu sudah menerima surat dari akukan Tsuna?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dengan lembut kepadaku.

"Sudah. Tapi , isinya kenapa seperti itu?" tanyaku kepada kakak penasaran , sambil berdiri untuk mendekati kakak.

"Itu karena ... ... ... ..." kata kakak kepadaku. Suaranya tidak jelas.

"Kakak? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Nanti kau mengetahuinya kok." Kata kakak , yang tiba-tiba saja kakak sudah ada didepanku sambil mengelus kepalaku lembut sambil tersenyum. "Nah, nanti kita bertemu lagi Tsuna. Sampai nanti." Lanjutnya dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri lagi.

Pandanganku mulai buram , "Ka-Kakak! Tunggu! Aku mau ikut! Kakak!" dengan cepatnya ia menghilang dari pandanganku, lalu pandangku mulai buram. "Kakak, benarkah kita akan bertemu lagi?"

-End of Tsuna POV-

-Normal POV-

G yang panik akan kondisi Tsuna langsung memeriksanya. Tubuh Tsuna panas dan sesak napas.

"Tsuna-sama anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya G yang telah selesai memeriksa dan masih khawatir dengan kondisi Tsuna sekarang ini.

"Ka-Kakak! Tunggu! Aku mau ikut! Kakak!" Teriak Tsuna yang masih kesakit-sakitan dan mengeluar setetes air mata dari pelupuk matanya. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya.

"Tsuna-sama." Kata G yang melihat Tsuna telah bangun.

"Ah, G-san. Ugetsu-san dan Alaude-san kemana?" tanya Tsuna yang napasnya mulai stabil.

"Mereka pergi duluan kesana." kata G yang menunjuk arah kemana Ugetsu dan Alaude pergi. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya G kepada Tsuna sambil. Berdiri dan mengambil sebatang rokok dan korek apinya.

"A-ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa." kata Tsuna terbata-bata sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Jika ada sesuatu anda dapat menceritakannya kepada kami. Ayo, kita harus pergi ke sana." kata G kepada Tsuna sambil berjalan dan merokok.

"Ah, duluan saja G-san." kata Tsuna tersenyum lembut ke arah G.

G yang melihat senyuman Tsuna langsung berbalik dengan wajah yang memerah. 'Wajahnya saat tersenyum benar-benar mirip dengan kau Giotto.' Kata G sambil berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Kakak, surat ini benarkah? Apakah kakak akan meninggalkan aku untuk selama-lamanya?" tanya Tsuna sambil menatap langit biru yang mulai mendung.

-End Normal POV-

-Tsuna POV-

Lalu Tsuna berjalan menunju G , Alaude , dan Ugetsu berada. Setelah sampai disana aku seperti melihat seseorang. 'Siapa itu? Kakak?' setelah semakin dekat semuanya ada disana. Sedang mengerumuni sesuatu. "Apa yang kalian kerumuni disana?" tanyaku kepada G , Ugetsu , Alaude , dan Knuckle yang sudah datang. Mereka tertunduk.

Saat melihat ternyata mereka mengerumuni sebuah peti.

"Si-Siapa ini?" tanyaku kepada mereka yang masih diam tertunduk.

"I-Ini Giotto-sama , Tsuna." kata G yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Apa? Ini tidak mungkin!" teriakku kepada mereka yang masih tertunduk.

Lalu Alaude-san mendekat ke arahku. Dan memberiku sepucuk surat.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author note: maaf pendek lagi.. Di chapter selanjutnya kuusahakan panjang... TT^TT gomene... Nah, silahkan review...


	3. Letter 2

Kina: Gomene... 2 Chapter pendek... Soalnya buru-buru sih... Udah lagi ini fic pertama kali aku bener-bener bikinnya serius... Abiz giotto mati... Dan aku mencoba nggak ada genre humor atau lain-lainnya... Tapi kubuat mistery... Ok... Aku bales review dulu...

- Suzuru Seiyo: Udah update lagi senpai~ honto? Sankyu! Hooo~ no spoiler... Ok... Tpi di chapter ini akan diceritakan mengapa Giotto mati... *padahal kina nggak rela Giotto mati*

- hakuMeyen: Waaah~ Arigato Goizaimasta! Hontoni Arigato! Silahkan membaca chapter ini. Maaf chapter 1 dan 2 kependekan..

- Yuki-Chan D'Cloud : Emm... Kalau itu... Mungkin iya... Hooo~ Giotto mati kenapa? Di Chapter pertanyaan senpai akan terjawab... Silahkan baca...

- Sky Melody : hmp... Jdi... Kmu bilang ceritanya mudah ditebak yaa~ kufufufu~ *kina mikir jahat* /ditendang/ okok... Kalau gitu... Cepetan donk kau jdi author! Aku pengen liat fic-ficmu! o(.)o. Kutunggu... Dasar pemalas... Ya.. Nih udh update ;P

Kina: Ok kita mulai saja...

Disclaimer: KHR dan para chara milik Akira Amano-senpai selamanya!

WARNING: typo, OOC (mungkin) , de el el yang tidak diketaui author... *dijitak*

~Selamat Membaca~

Chapter 3

-Tsuna POV-

"Surat? Dari siapa?" tanyaku kepada Alaude-san sambil mengambil surat tersebut.

"Buka saja." kata Alaude-san singkat kepadaku sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Da-Dari kakak? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku kembali kepada Alaude-san. Karena tadi pagi saja aku sudah mendapatkan surat yang sangat membuatku terpukul.

"Buka dulu. Dan baca." kata Alaude-san singkat lagi.

Kubuka dan membacanya:

Italy ,1 April 1***

For My Little Brother

Sawada Giotto

In Italy

Tsuna, aku buatkan kamu surat ini. Ini pertama kalinya bukan? Tapi kita surat-menyurat dari jarak dekat. Kamu tahu kamu sangat lucu. Jika aku mati , apakah kamu mau meneruskannya? Kalau ya jawab saja. Kalau tidak... Yah, mungkin mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya, Tsuna. Kamu juga tidak bisa selalu tergantung kepadaku.

'Eh? Surat dari kakak hanya sampai segini? Eh? Kenapa?' kataku dalam hati. "Ke-Kenapa ada bercak darah disini?" tanyaku ke mereka semua yang mungkin sudah tahu kejadian tersebut.

"Biar kujelaskan." kata G-san yang sekarang mendekati ke arahku. Ugetsu-san, Alaude-san, dan Knuckle-san hanya menundukan kepalanya kembali.

-End of Tsuna POV-

-Normal POV-

Lalu G mulai menceritakan mengapa ada berkas darah di kertas surat tersebut. "Bercak darah itu disebabkan karena ia melindungimu dari musuh yang menyusup tiba-tiba dan akan menembak anda, Tsuna."

Dengan terkejutnya Tsuna berteriak, "Apa? Kakak meninggal karena aku? Hanya aku? Bohong! Aku tidak percaya itu! Itu bohong!" Lalu sedikit demi sedikit keluarlah air mata dari pelupuk Tsuna. G hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya. Angin berhembusan lembut. Meniupi daun-daun beterbangan kesana-kemari. Lalu seperti ada yang memeluk Tsuna dari belakang.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Tsuna. Aku akan selalu ada disebelahmu. Selama-lamanya." kata Giotto yang sekarang sedang memeluk Tsuna yang mengetahui bahwa ada Giotto di belakangnya. "Aku harus pergi dulu, ya? Nanti kau akan bertemu dengan beberapa orang. Dan aku akan menemuimu besok." lanjut Giotto lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Kakak, aku akan menunggu, dan berusaha sekuat mungkin mengembangkan vongola" kata Tsuna sambil menatap langit yang sekarang sudah mulai turun titik-titik air hujan.

Hujanpun dimulai dengan angin yang deras, dengan suara gemuruhnya petir, dan gelap karena sinar matahari yang ditutupi oleh awan yang sangat gelap.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke markas!" teriak G kepada Tsuna dan kawan-kawan sambil berlari menuju Tsuna. "Tsuna-sama ayo kita ke mobil."

"Ya, benar!" kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum ke arah G yang mungkin Tsuna sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi dan akan meneruskan family vongola.

'Eh? Aduh.. Kenapa saat seperti ini dia tersenyum kepadaku?' tanya G pada diri sendiri.

Tak lama ada suara tembakan pistol dari kejauhan. Dan mungkin saat itu G sedang lengah sehingga tidak mengetahui kalau sebenarnya di belakangnya ada seorang musuh mengikutinya. Dai bermata tajam yang terdapat tato di sebelah mata kanannya. Sedang mengarahkan pistol ke arah yang sasarannya. Lalu dengan cepat orang itu menebak. ~ BANG ~ dan sekarang siapa yang menjadi korban.

"G! Bertahanlah! G!" teriak Tsuna yang membuat Alaude ,Ugetsu ,dan Knuckle kaget. Dan mereka segera menaklukan musuh mereka dan menghampiri dimana Tsuna dan G berada.

"Cih, sialan. Salah menembak. Kuso. Lain kali aku akan membunuhmu Sawada Tsunayoshi." kata pemuda memiliki tato di sebelah mata kanannya itu, dan pemuda itu menghilang begitu saja.

"G!" teriak Ugetsu yang langsung menghampiri G. Namun sayang sekali, tembakan pemuda misterius itu tepat di jantung G. Tapi ia masih bertahan dan ingin ngobrol berdua saja dengan Tsuna. Lalu Ugetsu, Alaude, dan Knuckle meninggalkan G dan Tsuna berdua saja.

"Ke-Kenapa? Kenapa setelah kakak harus ada korban lagi?" tanya Tsuna pada G yang sekarang dalam keadaan lemas.

"Hosh, Maaf aku lengah. Hosh, jika tidak lengah hosh, aku tidak akan terkena tembakan ini. Hosh, Tsuna-sama mungkin aku tidak akan lama lagi. Hosh, ada adikku bernama Gokudera Hayato. Ia seumur denganmu 15 tahun. Hosh, ia akan menggantikanku. Dia sudah mengetahui semuanya kok." Kata G masih memaksa dirinya berbicara. "Bolehkah aku melihat anda tertawa untuk terakhir kalinya?" tanya G kepada Tsuna.

Tsuna yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum.

"Ini terakhir kalinya mungkin aku melihatnya. Terimakasih Tsuna-sama." Kata G sambil tersenyum dan menutup matanya perlahan-lahan.

"G! G sadarlah! G!" Tsuna hanya dapat meneriakannya. Dan saat itu hujan mungkin menandakan akan ada hal buruk terjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"G..." kata Ugetsu yang hanya dapat pasrah dan mendoakannya saja.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Kina: gomen pendek lagi... Aku harus kaya gini biar dapet ide-nya lebih bagus dri yang mau direncanain... Jadi segini dulu.. Honto sumimasen... Sumimasen... Semimasen... Honto sumimasen... Di chapter ini malah tambah pendek... Aku akan berusaha panjang deh.. Di chapter selanjutnya... Cuman nggak setiap hari updatenya... Mungkin seminggu sekali... Pada akhirnya tolong review fic ini...


	4. He's gone and Letter 3

Kina: Untuk yang sudah membaca fic ini dan me-review-nya terimakasih banyak yaaa~ aku akan membalas review dulu~

- Suzuru Seiyo : Suzu-chan... Arigato! Udah review dan setia membaca sampai chapter ini. Hoo~ semua pertanyaan anda sudah di jawab di review bukan? Thank's banget buat sarannya. Dan selamat membaca~

- Yuki-Chan D'Cloud : Iya benar sakali, ngomong-ngomong coba Yuki-chan baca lagi di bagian G. Kan ada ciri-cirinya. Menurut Yuki-chan susah ditebak ya? Hehehe, klo typo ada lhoo~ coba baca lagi. Aku nyadar kok. *dijitak* selamat menikmati chapter ini.

- Sky Melody : Ehm, untuk sahabat tercinta saya. *alah* terimakasi sudah mau membaca dan me-review fic ini. Untuk genre aku milihnya mystery soalnya di fic ini banyak mysteri yang ada. Kalau family nanti malah jadi OOC tsuna-nya. Selamat menikmati yaa~ dodol.

Kina: Yosh, kita mulai aja ceritanya!

Letter for My Little Brother

Chapter 4

~Normal POV~

Semua hanya dapat pasrah menerima sang pemimpinnya meninggalkan mereka dan 1 temannya yang melindungi adik sang pemimpin. Tsuna hanya dapat melihat dan tidak percaya apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"G-san? Kau baik-baik saja bukan? G-san!" kata Tsuna sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh G yang sudah lemas dan kulitnya berwarna putih pucat. Lalu Ugetsu menggendong G.

Lalu setelah itu mereka semua membawa G ke tempat dimana ada makam Giotto. Lalu mereka berjalan lebih lurus dan terdapat peti yang di sediakan.

Lalu Tsuna melihat terdapat tulisan di peti tersebut, "Untuk Storm Guardian."

Lalu setelah mendoakan G mereka semua berjalan pergi dari tempat itu dan akan memasuki mobil. Disana masih hujan. Saat Tsuna akan memasuki mobil Tsuna terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Karena panik Alaude meneriaki Tsuna, "Tsuna! Oy!".

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke mobil dan kita pergi sekarang! Ke markas agar lebih aman!" kata Ugetsu yang sekarang akan menyetir mobil.

"Benar. Kita harus cepat." kata Knuckle yang juga ikut masuk kedalam mobil duduk di sebelah Ugetsu.

Lalu Alaude menggendong Tsuna dan masuk ke mobil. Lalu Tsuna di tidurkan dalam posisi duduk.

~End of Normal POV~

~Tsuna POV~

"Tsuna, Tsuna bangun Tsuna." kata seseorang yang membangunkanku dari tidurku.

"Hm? Siapa?" tanyaku pada orang itu.

Saat akan membuka mataku aku sedikit kaget. Kakak berada di depan mataku. Kakak melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Lalu aku melihat ke arah ambang pintu ada G-san yang sedang memerhatikan kakak dan aku. G-san hanya tersenyum melihatku lalu ia pergi entah kemana. Lalu kakak memberi sepucuk surat.

"Surat lagi?" tanyaku kepada kakak. Kakak hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Lalu kubaca isi surat yang diberi kakak.

Italy , 4 April 1***

For Sawada Tsunayoshi

Dino Cavallone

In Italy

Tsuna, ini aku teman kamu semasa kecil. Inget nggak? Hayoo, masa sama sahabat kamu sendiri tidak ingat? Ah, sudahlah aku lewat surat mau memberitahu kamu. Kalau kamu harus tinggal di rumahku beberapa waktu. Entah sih untuk apa. Kakak yang tau untuk apa. Kutunggu kedatanganmu ya. See ya.

Sahabatmu

Dino

Setelah selesai membaca surat itu aku bingung. Aku ingin bertanya ke kakak. Saat akan melihat ke arah kakak, kakak sudah tidak ada lagi di depanku.

"Kakak? Dimana? Kakak ada dimana?" tanyaku sambil turun dari kasur lalu setelah turun dan berjalan ke lorong yang sempit dan gelap, aku menemukan sebuah pintu. Lalu kubuka pintu itu, sekarang aku berada disebuah ruangan yang gelap. Lalu aku berjalan sedikit agar lebih ke dalam. Lalu aku seperti menginjak sesuatu.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri, sambil mengambil barang yang tidak sengaja kuinjak. Saat kuraba itu seperti tangan seseorang. Lalu tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan ini menyala. Dan aku melihat banyak setumpukan mayat di ruangan ini. Lalu aku melihat tubuh Alaude, Ugetsu, Knuckle, Lampo, dan Deamon Spade yang berlumuran darah dimana-mana.

"Mi-Minna?" Kataku syok melihat semua ini. Lalu aku berlari lebih kedalam ruangan tersebut. Dan kulihat terdapat sebuah pintu besar berukir sebuah lambang, Yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat kerang. Lalu aku masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan...

TO BE CONTINUED…

Kina: gomen masi pendek... TT^TT pada akhir kata semua author pasti minta.. Tolong review...


	5. Reality?

Balasan review:

- Sky Melody: Kufufufu~ mungkin... Gomen-gomen, ide yang muncul sedikit sih. Hehehe, diusahain panjang deh my friend. Sip deh gw ubah. Dua-duanya beda kawan. Dan Lampo adalah first generation dan Lambo adalah tenth generation. Review lagi ya~ #plak

- Suzuru Seiyo: Hm? Bikin orang penasaran yaa~ sangat! Sangat suka! Hehehehe. #digetok AlaudeDeamon yaa~ nggak ah. Nggak gitu suka. Lebih suka 1869 ehehehe~#digetok dan lagi di fic ini sayangnya aku tidak ingin membuat shou-ai Suzu-senpai. ouw, Giotto? Itu rahasia. Kalau Nana dan Iemitsu sih. Gimana nanti deh. Ehehehe #digaplok . OK! Saya akan teruz berusaha Suzu-senpai~

- Yuki-Chan D'Could: Gak apa kok. Ihihihi. Hm? Aku doain pasti lulus! Ohohoho~ kalau ituuuu~ memang... ... No spoiler! Kalau soal orang yang membunuh kita lihat saja nanti.. Ohohohoho~ #digampar

- Michi-chan: Nee-san! Thank you udah review! Semoga Nee-san seneng sama fic ini.

Disclaimer: KHR dan para tokohnya milik Akira Amano! Tpi cerita ini milik saya! Wkwkwkwk. #digaplok

WARNING: OOC, typo, misstype, noun Shou-ai!, Chara Death.

Chapter 5

- Letter For My Little Brother -

~Tsuna POV~

Lalu aku masuk ke ruangan itu dan...

Aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, sekelilingku gelap. Lalu kudengar suara yang sepertinya memanggilku tetapi bukan memakai nama kecil atau keluargaku,"Jyuudaime."

Lalu aku melihat ada orang yang berambut perak berdiri didepanku. Lalu ia berjalan sedikit bergeser ke sebelah kiri. "Tsuna. / Tsunayoshi-kun. / Boss. / Herbivore. / Sawada. / Tsuna-nii." dan muncullah enam orang lagi yang memanggilku dengan berbagai panggilan yang berbeda untukku secara bersamaan. Mereka berbaris dengan sejajar. Tetapi muka mereka tak terlihat.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berada di depanku dengan api-api di keningnya, memakai kemeja dan jas yang sama denganku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Tangannya terlapisi oleh sarung tangan dengan lambangg X. Lalu aku menggapainya dan melihat wajahnya sangat mirip denganku, hanya saja ia lebih tenang dan tegas.

Lalu setelah menggenggam tangan orang itu, tiba-tiba diri orang itu bersatu dengan diriku. Dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang,"Kau akan kalah. Dan aku akan membunuhmu Tsunayoshi-kun." kata suara misterius itu.

Aku terkejut dengan suara itu. Lalu aku melihat kakak yang seperti melindungiku. Kulihat darah keluar dari mulutnya. Dan aku melihat seseorang berada di belakangnya arah pistol menuju ke arahku, orang itu menyeringai. Seharusnya aku terkena peluru itu malah kakak yang terkena peluru itu karena melindungiku dari tembakan orang misterius itu. Ia hanya dapat menyeringai melihat kakak yang jatuh tergeletak di bawah.

"KAKAK!" teriakku. Lalu ketujuh orang yang tadi memanggilku itu melindungiku. Dan aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kulihat sekeliling, ternyata aku berada di kamarku.

~ End Tsuna POV~

~ Normal POV~

-Kediaman Cavallone-

"Kakak, kapan kita jemput Tsuna kemari?" tanya seorang anak yang seumuran Tsuna dengan rambut pirang kusam yang sedikit berantakan kepada kakaknya yang memilik potongan rambut yang sama dengan adiknya, hanya saja ia berwarna hitam.

"Ya. Mungkin kita akan menjemputnya lusa, atau hari ini." kata Kakak dari anak laki-laki yang bernama Dino itu. "Nah, sekarang kita harus menunggu dahulu mendapatkan kabar dari orang 'itu'" lanjut kakak Dino.

"Al-sama, kita harus segera pergi karena waktunya sudah hampir tiba. Untuk menjemput anak itu." kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning kecoklatan. Dan ia memakai jas dan disana tergantung nama 'Iemitsu'.

"Ah, ternyata sudah waktunya. Dino, mau ikut kakak menjemput temanmu? Ternyata kita harus menjemputnya sekarang karena Alaude telah menelpon." ajak kakak Dino sambil memakai jas-nya.

"Mau!" kata Dino bersemangat sambil memakai jaket kesayangannya yang berwarna hijau.

Lalu mereka pergi menjemput Tsuna.

~Tsuna Place~

Tsuna di kamar sedang merenungkan mimpi yang baru saja di alaminya. Lalu ada seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Em, ya." kata Tsuna yang masih ada di kasurnya.

Lalu Alaude masuk dan menyuruh Tsuna untuk menyiapkan baju-bajunya untuk pergi ke diaman Cavallone. "Kau harus pergi sekarang, kalau tidak akan berbahaya." kata Alaude sambil berjalan sedikit mendekati Tsuna.

"Apa maksudmu Alaude-san?" tanya Tsuna bingung maksud Alaude apa dan mengapa ia harus pindah ke teman masa kecilnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang cepat siapkan semua yang kau perlu dan kutunggu di ruang makan. Cepat atau-" kata-kata Alaude terpotong oleh Tsuna yang sekarang berdiri.

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Kalau begitu aku akan segera siap-siap." kata Tsuna kepada Alaude sambil berjalan ke arah lemari bajunya.

Lalu tanpa banyak bicara Alaude keluar dari kamar Tsuna, lalu ia turun ke bawah dan menunggu Tsuna. Setelah beberapa menit Alaude menunggu akhirnya Tsuna turun dengan membawa sebuah tas. "Em, Alaude-san memangnya kenapa aku harus membawa baju-bajuku?" tanya Tsuna yang masih bingung.

"Kau akan dipindahkan ke keluarga Cavallone untuk sementara. Dan bertemu keluargamu." kata Alaude yang tumben mau menjelaskan. Lalu Alaude keluar dan di luar ada mobil sedan berwarna hitam menunggu. Lalu ada seseorang yang membuka jendela belakang dan melambaikan tanganya ke arah Tsuna,"Yo, Tsuna! Lama tak jumpa!" teriaknya sambil masih melambai-lambai. Akhirnya anak yang menyapa itu turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Tsuna.

"Di-Dino?" tanya Tsuna dengan wajah terkejut dengan mata terbelalak. Ia melihat Dino memakai pakaian formal. Baru pertama kali mungkin Tsuna melihat Dino memakai jas.

"Ehehehe. Nah, ayo kita ke rumahku! Aku sudah tak sabar!" kata Dino bersikap seperti kekanak-kanakan.

'Helooo.. Dino, sadar kita ini sudah berumur 13 tahun. Jangan terlalu menonjolkan sifat kekanak-kanakan kita terlalu berlebihan.' kata Tsuna dalam hati sambil sweatdrop melihat tingkah Dino yang belum berubah sejak kecil.

"Ehi, Dino un po 'più veloce! Ho un appuntamento e affari." kata seseorang dari jendela depan.

"Tutto giusto. Beh, mi scusi io Alaude. Andiamo, Tsuna." kata Dino yang sekarang mempersilahkan Tsuna masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Baiklah. Ah, apakah Al-nii juga ada?" tanya Tsuna yang sekarang berjalan dan masuk ke mobil.

"Ciao, Tsuna. Apa kabarmu?" tanya seorang di depan duduk di sebelah bangku supir, mempunyai potongan rambut mirip Dino hanya saja berwarna hitam.

"Ah, Al-nii. Aku baik-baik saja. Ahahaha." kata Tsuna lalu duduk di belakang kursi supir.

"Halo, Tsuna!" kata supir itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tsuna bagaikan ayah dan anak.

"Ah, Tou-san! Ke-Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Tsuna dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Tentu saja bekerja di Cavallone family Tsuna." kata iemitsu dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Dasar Dame-Tsuna, masa lupa dengan pekerjaan Ayah sendiri?" kata seorang bayi yang memakai baju formal, jas lengkap berserta topi fendoranya, sambil menendang kepala Tsuna membentur kaca mobil itu.

"Ah, su-suara ini. Re-Reborn?" kata Tsuna kaget melihat Reborn ada di sebelahnya.

"Di-Dia menjadi tutorku sekarang Tsuna." kata Dino kepada Tsuna sambil tertawa.

Akhirnya mereka pergi dan sekarang mereka akan menuju kediaman Cavallone. Saat itu Dino tertidur dengan pulas. Kakaknya hanya melihat ke arah jalan dan tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun. Reborn tidur bersama murid tercintanya. Tsuna hanya bengong melihat keluar dan merenungkan mimpi yang tadi ia alami. Hanyalah sebuah mimpi, tetapi ia takut kalau mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan.

" Tsuna, kau sudah siap untuk melakukan latihan bersama Reborn kan?" tanya Al kepada Tsuna sambil sedikit melirik Tsuna yang masih sedang bengong. Karena Al tahu Tsuna sedang bengong ia coba menyadarkannya kembali dan bertanya. "Hei Tsuna. Tsuna? Tsu-na~" dengan tiga panggilan Tsuna berhasil disadarkan dari bengongannya.

"A-Ada apa Al-nii?" tanya Tsuna yang kaget karena dikejutkan oleh Al.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya bertanya. Ahahaha, kau lucu sekali Tsuna." kata Al yang menertawakan reaksi Tsuna.

~ Cavallone Place ~

"Nah, Tsuna kita telah sampai." kata Al yang sekarang akan membangunkan Dino yang masih tertidur.

"Ah, baiklah." kata Tsuna yang sekarang keluar dari mobil dan akan mengambil tas kecilnya itu.

"Dino bangun. Kita sudah sampai. Dino." usaha Al membangunkan Dino berhasil. Dino membuka matanya, lalu duduk tegak dan menguap kecil.

"Tsuna, tak terasa ternyata kakakmu menjagamu dengan baik." kata Iemitsu meringkul Tsuna dari belakang sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Tsuna.

"Ah, Ayah. Jangan mengacak rambutku lagi. Tolong, aku sedang membawa barang ayah." kata Tsuna yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Iemitsu.

"AH! Aku lupa!" teriak Dino sambil menepuk dahinya. "Aku lupa kalau Gokudera dan teman-teman juga akan datang hari ini!" lanjutnya lalu menarik tangan Tsuna masuk ke dalam.

Sebelum membuka pintu, pintu sudah dibuka oleh seseorang dengan kencangnya. Seperti didobrak, lalu dari pintu itu muncul sosok seseorang berambut silver dan memakai kemeja lengkap dengan jas dan sepatu. "Kemana saja kau pergi HA-NE-UMA? Kami sudah menunggu dari sati setengah jam yang lalu!" katanya dengan nada kesal.

Dino dengan wajah ketakutan menatap laki-laki itu.

"G?" tanya Tsuna kepada orang itu.

"Eh? Aku bukan G. Aku adiknya Gokudera." kata Gokudera memperkenalkan diri kepada Tsuna, "Ehm, maaf siapa anda?" tanyanya kepada Tsuna.

"Dia ini adiknya Sawada Giotto. Namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi " kata Dino sambil menunjuk Tsuna.

"Adik dari Sawada Giotto? Berarti, kenalan kakakku. Dan... ... ... JYUUDAIME-KU!" kata Gokudera yang tiba-tiba teriak dan langsung menggenggam tangan Tsuna.

Dino yang mendengar itu langsung sweatdrop, lalu Dino mengantar Tsuna ke kamarnya bersama dengan Gokudera. Mereka berjalan ke lantai 3. Dan kamar Tsuna bersebelahan dengan kamar Dino.

"Hei haneuma, jika kau mengganggu Jyuudaime-ku, tak segan kuledakan dynamite-ku ini ke arah kau!" ancam Gokudera ke arah Dino yang sekarang sedang memegang kunci dan akan membuka pintu kamar Tsuna.

Dino yang mendengar ancaman Gokudera langsung membukakan pintu kamar Tsuna dengan cepat. "Um, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu. Tsuna di kamarmu saja ya?" tanya Dino ke Tsuna, sambil merasakan hawa tidak enak muncul.

"Ya, tidak apa Dino-san." kata Tsuna sambil menaruh tasnya di depan lemari baju.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan minum." kata Dino dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, dengan pintu yang tertutup.

"Ano Jyuudaime, boleh saya bertanya?" tanya Gokudera ke Tsuna yang sekarang sedang akan duduk di hadapan Gokudera.

"Ya tentu saja boleh. Mengapa tidak." kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Tentang Kakakku. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Gokudera sambil memperlihatkan wajah serius, sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Tsuna tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Gokudera, dalam hati Tsuna,'A-Apa Gokudera-kun tidak tahu bahwa G-san sudah meninggal? Ka-Karena melindungiku?' Sambil membatu saat ditanya Gokudera.

"Jyuudaime, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Gokudera lagi, Tsuna tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa...

- TO BE CONTINUED -

Kina: Arigato! Para readers yang sudah membaca fic ini! m(_ _)m hontoni arigatogosaimasu! Yup, untuk kalimat terakhir sebagi penutup yang pastinya author-author lain juga minta.

Review please, Onegaisimasu!


End file.
